1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to avoidance of collision between autonomous mobile robots.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional autonomous mobile robots is a self-propelled vacuum described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-45598 (JP2016-45598A), for example.